1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a marking strip with a main part and a control section adjacent to the main part in a longitudinal direction and separated by a parting cut, whereby the control section and an area of the main part adjacent thereto have an adhesive coating on the reverse side. The adhesive coating is covered by a silicone-coated backing strip which is firmly connected to the main part and is interrupted at some distance from the parting cut of the label strip at a parting line. In known applications, such marking strips are used, for example, for identifying airline luggage.
2. Background Information:
When a known marking strip is used, first the control section is torn off the main part. On the control section, a portion of the adhesive coating is then exposed, because the parting line in the cover strip is offset toward the control section in relation to the parting cut. The control section can thus be stuck directly onto the airline ticket, without having to remove the remainder of the backing strip. Then the main part is generally looped around a suitcase handle, for example, and the backing strip is grasped on the projecting end, and is pulled toward the suitcase handle. Since the backing strip, on its end facing the suitcase handle, is firmly connected to the main part by a holding strip glued from behind, it can be folded over to expose the adhesive coating only toward the suitcase handle, before the main part is glued together with the reverse side of both its ends glued to one another. Essentially, the folded backing strip must therefore also be looped around the suitcase handle, or it must project laterally from the loop formed by the main part. Essentially, the reason the backing strip remains fastened to the main part is so that the backing strip is not left behind at the workplace, i.e. at the airline ticket counter in the current example. It is desirable that a situation of leaving behind backing strips be prevented under all circumstances, because the silicone-coated backing strips tend to present a serious hazard if they are strewn around on the floor. It is very easy to slip on them and fall. Numerous accidents have occurred when marking strips which have completely removable backing strips are used. The fastening of the backing strip to the main part is therefore a highly desirable requirement in this application.
However, the manufacture of the known marking strips tends to be very complex, time-consuming and expensive. To fasten the backing strip, the manufacturing process requires an additional step, which must also usually be performed on the reverse side. After the marking strip has been provided with the adhesive coating and combined with the backing, an additional adhesive strip must generally be glued on from the reverse side over the end of the backing on the main part. This also essentially results in different thicknesses of the marking strip. Since the marking strips generally have to be printed before they are used, this difference in thickness tends to cause significant problems in the printer, and often results in unusable printing quality at the transitions. The unprinted marking strips are also generally stored in a roll. They are then wound up continuously and separated by a perforation. The difference in thickness also tends to cause problems here.